


Catching Up

by rainwrites



Series: The Little Things [18]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainwrites/pseuds/rainwrites
Summary: Theirs is a friendship that lasted more than half their lives, and is still growing.





	Catching Up

Four walls, painted in various shades of beige. In the far corner of the room and away from prying eyes, two friends sit opposite each other, seemingly lost in their own thoughts.

There are no words spoken at the moment, which isn’t unusual between the two of them. They have spent years talking (perhaps she more than he) and getting to know each other, and in that span of time they have also come to learn to enjoy each other’s company in comfortable silence.

Lee Taemin sits observing the girl in front of him, a gentle smile on his face. She looks like an innocent child, completely absorbed in her own world. The early afternoon light pouring in from the window behind her illuminates her figure, making it seem as if she has a halo surrounding her form.

He studies her face, and realizes it’s the same old Park Sunyoung. She looks different than the last time he saw her, but she still has the same smile, the same clear brown eyes that always, always reflected her emotions.

Who would’ve thought he would be friends with her? Taemin, the quiet, introverted boy, and Sunyoung, the ever-energetic ball of sunshine. They were like night and day, yet somehow they worked. And now here he was, and here she was, and in the quiet companionable silence between them is more than a decade of comfortable, steady friendship.

His thoughts are interrupted when the waiter approaches, setting down two cups of drinks on the table in front of them— hibiscus tea for her and a latte with a shot of hazelnut for him.

“Thank you.” Her voice is warm as she thanks the waiter, and her eyes widen the tiniest bit when the latter sets a plate of miniature chocolate chip cookies in front of them.

“On the house,” he says, before they are left in their own little corner once more. A few beats pass, and Taemin watches as Sunyoung begins to fiddle with her teacup, staring at the plate of cookies contemplatively.

“We’re done filming, you know. You can eat now,” he reminds her, knowing she’s in that crazy diet some idols have before filming. He knows how hard it is, being on the diet himself from time to time.

“Well, a piece probably wouldn’t hurt,” she mumbles as she pops a piece into her mouth and promptly sighs in contentment. “Mmmm… my own personal heaven.”

Taemin chuckles, watching in amusement as she devours cookie after cookie, and he feels bad at the same time because she’s been deprived for goodness how long. Eyes glinting in mischief, he says, “Save some for me, will you?”

She sticks her tongue out at him, but apologizes nonetheless, “I’m sorry, it’s just—”

“I know,” he says, “just… take care of yourself.”

“Thank you.” She sends him a grateful smile, her eyes lighting up and it looks almost perfect on her face.

“I’ve missed this. Just the two of us.” She seems a bit shy as she says this, her smile transforming into a sheepish one. She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear but it flies free. She does it again to the same result and it makes him smile a little.

He leans forward, tucking her hair behind her ear gently, “Yeah. I do, too.”

Their gazes are locked and they smile at each other, grinning from ear to ear, cradled in an absurdly poignant moment inside the coffee shop.

“So how have you been?” she inquires a while after, pretty smile never leaving her face.

“I’m good,” he says, almost honestly. He has not felt this good in a while, and something about her eyes and her smile makes it all okay. “How about you?”

“About the same.” She reaches in front of her for her tea and slowly raises it to her mouth, gently blowing on the liquid so it won’t scald her mouth before pressing the brim of the cup against her soft lips.

“I’m glad we did it.” She’s referring to the dance they filmed earlier, and he smiles proudly at her as he remembers how flawlessly they moved together. The magic is there, in every step, in every drop of sweat, in every glance sideways as they move perfectly in sync across the floor. It’s like being in the practice room just dancing the night away nine years ago.

Taemin thinks they have this special, almost magnetic connection, and it blows him into another universe. “Yeah. You were amazing.”

They talk for a long time after that, catching up and laughing together, mindless, breathless. She beams at him as they reminisce, a smile wide and infectious he can’t help but smile himself.

 _Oh, Sunyoung._ So beautiful, sweet, and once… she was even his.

He used to find her a bit annoying. She was always happy – too happy – that he felt she was being fake. But over time, he found it was her true self; she was a true friend, who supported him and seemed to truly care. His friendship with her is simple, honest, and true.

At one point, that friendship grew into something more, sharing hugs and stolen kisses backstage and in every opportunity they got amidst their busy schedules. But people grow, and as they do, they change. Their priorities changed.

Taemin thinks that their relationship cannot always be explained, but only understood and cherished by the two of them.

“We should hang out again some time,” she says, trying but failing not to look too hopeful, and he chuckles softly.

“Isn’t it my job to ask you out?” he says, and she blushes a little at the realization that she had just suggested a date. She lowers her gaze to compose herself, and Taemin can’t help but reach his hand to cup her cheek gently.

“Sunyoung…” His thumb brushes her cheek and she closes her eyes, enjoying the feel of his fingers on her skin.

His breath catches in his throat when she reaches for his hand, placing his palm to her cheek and smiling contentedly to herself, eyes still closed. He can’t remember the last time when he thought something so simple was so beautiful.

Taemin feels his stomach dip at the sensation of her soft, warm skin under his touch, and the sound of her soft sigh did little to quell the intense feeling building between them.

Suddenly, the sound of the door opening and closing brings them to their senses, and they move away from each other, thoughtfully ignoring the blush that rose up both their cheeks. They look towards the source of the sound and there, at the doorway of the coffee shop, stands Sunyoung’s manager.

“So, uhmm…” Sunyoung stammers, her mind reeling from what happened moments ago. “I have to go.”

She stands up and wraps her coat around her frame. “This was fun. It was really good to see you, Taemin.”

“Yeah, you too.” He swallows his emotions with a gulp of his drink.

She pulls a few crumpled bills from the pocket of her coat, but his hand stops hers. “It’s on me.”

“No,” she shakes her head. “It’s the least I can do for keeping me company after our schedule.”

“My treat,” he insists. “Consider it me making up for not being able to catch up with you.

She looks at him for a beat, before cracking a small smile. “Okay.”

He stands up as she gathers her things, and when she pulls him into a hug he captures the strawberry scent of her hair in his memories.

She is long gone when he closes his eyes and allows himself to think about her— Sunyoung and her sweet smile— and he begins to have this unusual feeling, one he hasn’t felt in a while. The feeling is milky and smooth, and it tickles very faintly. It’s the feeling of hope, of good things to come.

He likes that feeling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was browsing my files when I came upon this Taemin/Luna draft I wrote around the time their Drip Drop collab came out (well the preview at least. tch). Thought I should complete the piece once and for all.


End file.
